


You're a Catch

by Cor321



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A Beautiful Mess, Alec is a mess, Ficlet Instruments Week 3, Fisherman Alec, M/M, Waiter Magnus, but a mess nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Alec, a local fisherman in a small town in Maine sees a new man one afternoon on the pier he doesn't think he will ever see him again. What happens when he does though.____________Magnus is new to town, visiting his friend for the summer and decides a summer job is the perfect way to spend his time here.





	You're a Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.

Alec was finishing off the last bit of chores on the pier the first time he saw him. Someone new to the small, remote fishing town. Although Alec was out to everyone in town, he’d known all of them since childhood and no one ever caught his eye. Until that day.

Three weeks later he was making a delivery to the local diner when he heard an unfamiliar voice. “Hi welcome to Maine-Street Eatery what can I get for you?”-- “Yeah, we carry the freshest fish in town. We get it delivered every day from a local fisherman.” Alec was very aware that he was listening in and got back to work. When he was done he got Maia, the cook to sign the invoice.

“There’s a new server?” He asked before ripping the carbon copy off and handing it to Maia.

“Magnus? Yeah he just started last week, he’s nice and great with the customers.”

“I don’t recognize that name.”

“He’s new to town, staying here for the summer. He’s super nice, you should say hi!”

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about the last time she tried to set him up. “Uhhh I have to get back to the pier… the fish won’t catch themselves.”

******  
He manages a whole week of deliveries to Maine Street Eatery where Magnus wasn’t on shift. He almost forgets about the new man. When he walks in on a Thursday morning he catches Clary, his favourite redheaded server talking with Magnus. He was laughing at something she was saying, and Alec stopped in his tracks, almost dropping the boxes he was carrying. The man was drop dead gorgeous, even in the uniform of a plain black t-shirt and pants. It took him a second to realize this was the same man on the pier. Alec buckled down and unloaded the truck, trying not to think of how beautiful the Magnus’ smile was. Clary was in the kitchen when he was done so he just got her to sign for the delivery. Just as he was handing her the restaurant's copy of the invoice she looks up at him with a smirk. “Hey Alec, have you met the new server--”

Alec turned on his heel before she had a chance to finish, “Nope! Fish-- in the ocean-- need to catch them.” He raced out of the restaurant as fast as he could.

*******  
The next time he was in Maine-Street Eatery, Alec was in such a hurry he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going as he backed out of the walk in fridge. All of a sudden he was crashing into a wall of muscle. He was mortified when he saw who it was. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”  
“Oh, it’s no worries at all darling. It’s not everyday I get so close to such a catch.” He winked and strutted back to the front of the restaurant and Alec was left there to pick his jaw off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!!!! My submissions for ficletinstruments week 3 challenge. This was fun!!!! Remember to vote if you like it!


End file.
